Super Evil/US History
There are some people that lived in the United States since its beginning that are Super Evil. Because there are plenty of these people, they had to get their own page. Please note that the term "Super Evil" as used on the page is not entirely true, as there is no way to formally call real-life people Super Evil. *Benedict Arnold (the one who supported the British) was seen by Americans as this. *Prior to the 13th Amendment, people thought that free African Americans were evil and some states (especially agricultural states) were pro-slavery so that they wouldn't be free in said areas. That changed in 1865, when the 13th Amendment stated that no African American would be enslaved (it even said no one would be enslaved unless it's to repay a debt). Even with the 13th Amendment enforced, southern states put in Black Codes and eventually the Jim Crow laws. *How progressives saw monopolies and trusts. No, really- Theodore Roosevelt is known as a "trustbuster" since during his presidency, Roosevelt ordered the Supreme Court to sue 44 different trusts, breaking up a number of them. The next president, William Howard Taft, took a level in trustbusting and claimed that all trusts were harmful to the American economy (basically "if it's big business, it's Super Evil"). Finally, during the presidency of Woodrow Wilson, an act was signed that not only strengthened the weakening Sherman Anti-Trust Act (which was brought in to regulate monopolies), it also outright made monopolies and acquisitions that result in them illegal. **On the other hand, Taft could be viewed as this to Progressive Republicans, since he appointed Richard A. Ballinger, who in turn took millions of acres of land and possibly sold them and fired Gifford Pinchot from the U.S. Forest Service, angering a lot of Progressive Republicans. But then again, he did have the Dollar Diplomacy, a foreign policy intended to help bankrupt Latin American countries repay their debt. *The temperance movement (especially Carrie Nation) saw all alcholic beverages as this prior to the 18th Amendment getting passed. The Volstead Act defined all "intoxicating liquors" as containing more than .5% of alcohol by volume, making all "hard" drinks illegal (as opposed to beverages such as Coca-Cola, which remained legal during Prohibition). *Organized crime, the Mafia, and Al Capone were all seen as this during Prohibition. Al Capone also delivered a famous inversion of Innocent punishment- the only crime Al was convicted for was tax evasion. *Many people thought Herbert Hoover was this during the worst of The Great Depression. People blamed Hoover for not printing more money to combat the deflationary cycle, yet Hoover ignored them. And then the Bonus Army demanded immediate cash that was supposed to be paid out in 1945. When the Patman Bill was voted down, Hoover then decided to ''disband'' the Bonus Army. When he gassed the Bonus Marchers, people not only got angry, they decided it was time for change. And where did they get change? Franklin D. Roosevelt, who would give the nation the New Deal. *Martin Luther King, Jr. (no, he didn't create the 95 Theses) saw the Jim Crow laws and segregation as this, and after a big speech (and the passage of an Amendment banning the poll tax), the Jim Crow laws were being weakened. Despite this, there is still discrimination against African-Americans. *Richard Nixon, while not admitting to be a crook, was considered this so badly, he was almost impeached for it. Thanks to Watergate and Nixon releasing edited tapes, Nixon resigned from office, the only U.S. president to do so. *While there is no actual way to determine someone in real-life as Super Evil, Bernie Madoff is seen as this more often than anyone else in history, as he literally created the worst Ponzi Scheme in United States history. Basically, unlike stocks, which go up or down depending on how well the business was doing, Bernie Madoff offered a flat return. Which was a big mistake on his part- once the 2008 recession hit, people who demanded, say, $7 billion found out about it. And now he's In Jail for More than Life. 150 years, specifically. *In the 2012 elections, in an effort to get Mitt Romney the presidency, there were several ads that said that "the private sector is not doing fine". There was also one campaign ad with somewhat of a catchy tune that urges the public to vote for Romney. Naturally, Democrats saw these as Super Evil, and since at the time they held the majority of seats in Congress, Obama received a second term (like Clinton and Bush before him). *Pat McCrory and House Bill 2 (also known as HB2) were seen as this towards the end of 2016. This caused the NBA to pull most games from North Carolina, and the U.S. Department of Education reportedly threatened to cut off funding from North Carolina schools. And if that wasn't bad enough, PayPal decided to cancel its entrance into the state because of this. Thankfully, the controversial portion was repealed as of March 30th, 2017. *Donald Trump's first executive order after becoming president limited immigration, and most opposers saw said executive order as this. And then it was revised. *Ajit Pai, who as of this writing is the current head of the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), is viewed by many as this due to his plan to deregulate internet service. It got so bad, the FCC received a multi-state lawsuit over this. *More and more people are bringing up allegations against certain figures from Hollywood- these people cannot be called Super Evil for obvious reasons, but the allegations seem that way. That's all that will be said on the matter, for obvious reasons.